


碎咽

by jiangmian



Category: all老白
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21702646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangmian/pseuds/jiangmian
Summary: 算是前文。beastar好好看你们快去看。这篇当作半兽看也ok反正我就是想搞羊白而已。肉食草食共生，肉食恰肉犯法。黑市是买卖肉的。牧羊犬瓦，羊白，狼…狼狗十六。实在没有题目砸中我于是先随便写一个（？
Kudos: 2





	碎咽

天色已经黑透了，从诊断室百叶窗的缝隙里往外还能看见几点星光。马路上的行人明显的少了，路灯下一晃而过的影子也都是肉食动物，尖牙在路灯的光下也像星子一般。偶尔有凑成一团的草食动物紧张兮兮的打着手电走过，尾巴夹住，沉默而战战的跟着强光，巨大的幽魂一样绕街而行。  
瓦不管把胸卡在打卡器上贴了一下，拧正自己自行车的车把向家的方向行进。

远远的他看见自家灯亮着，如果不是他神经病发作一早上就打开了客厅的灯并且忘了关上的话，就只能是十六回来了。他锤了一下车把，糟心的低声骂了一句。  
瓦不管和十六是兄弟，名义上的，还有同为犬科这一根  
微微弱弱的线。总之他们只有一幢房子，两人共有的，连带着小小黑黑的地下室和一楼的几件房间。这也就意味着哪怕他们二人彼此看不顺眼到恨不得生啖对方骨肉的程度，也只能捏着鼻子住在一起，早上上班时打个照面，晚上回家时再见到讨厌的脸。  
很不幸，他们彼此厌恶。  
瓦不管是循规蹈矩的医生，两点一线上着班，餐饭都在食堂里吃，医院里分肉食科和草食科，他几乎连见到食草动物的机会都没有。而十六不同。他好像没有职业，连瓦不管也不知道他每天出门都是为了做什么，瓦不管知道的只是他是吃肉的，黑市里交易来的，或者是别的手段，十六生的乖巧，嗓音也是软的，拿来诱骗母爱泛滥的草食系正好合适。然后他将他们吃掉，用他说出撒娇的话的嘴，温软的血脉断在他牙尖，骨肉支离，猩红艳艳的碎了，瓦不管只觉得恶心，被欲望控制的废物，他这么评价十六。  
而十六呢？救死扶伤的白衣天使的弟弟自然也看不上瓦不管这个哥哥。他卷着舌头吹出长长的口哨，用诡异的强调喊他“亲爱的乖狗狗。”为他人服务，牧羊犬的天职，十六几乎要为他鼓掌了。

他推开门，十六果然在家。他好像刚从黑市回来，衣衫上滚着风尘就倒在瓦不管的沙发上。耳朵上的毛被血凝成一缕缕的，不由得让他呕了一下。他走过去在十六小腿上踢了两下。  
“别他妈一回来就往这一躺，废物也会自己洗洗澡吧？”  
“没顾上。”  
十六罕见的没直接顶回去，他累极了的样子。瓦不管凑近了才看见他身上还有更多的血，从衣服的破口处渗出来，小蛇一样爬下去落在他浅色的沙发上。十六坐起身来，小蛇被碾断了，变成扇状的一片，剐蹭状。医生没有一点给他治病的想法，病人却依旧活蹦乱跳的。他对瓦不管说：“我干了票大的。

瓦不管跟在十六身后向地下室走去。他也不知道自己为什么要乖乖跟着，他本来应该把这个弄脏地板的狗揉成一团扔出去，他愿意去跟谁打架就再去打，花栗鼠或者老鼠随便他，吃野草还是蔬菜沙拉，羊排还是密瓜也随便他。他走在狭窄的过道上，灰尘和血腥味混杂在一起，灯泡的光昏昏黄黄的。他的鼻子告诉他十六刚刚还来过，还带着别的动物。熟悉的气味。  
“我操，你他妈别把肉带回来吃啊。我家不是屠宰场。”  
十六推开地下室的门，近乎炫耀的踢了踢铁门的角。瓦不管凑上前去。  
他看见了一团白。  
背对着他，在地下室的里面蜷缩着。脚上胡乱绑着麻绳，尖尖的蛋糕羊角从头顶的软毛中漏出来。是羊。他定定的顶着猎物，那团白融化开了，在地上铺开，一片白色的绵软花海，把他团团围住。是医院墙壁的白，还没写字的病例。手术室血流出来他只能抬头看着灯，灯光直直刺进眼睛，一片白色的痛，眼泪不能落下来，用更白的纸巾擦掉。肉食动物的本能被拘束在日常的白里，而这片白色的海却翻涌着想打破它。  
那只山羊动了一下，白色的花海溅起一点粉色的浪。瓦不管猛的一顿，灵魂被重新塞进身体，把本能挤出去。还没来得及等他调整好每一根骨骼的姿势，山羊回过头来。他的眼睛是蓝色的，睁着一只，另一只被血污住了，铺天盖地的压下来。无菌服装和口罩扣在他身上，消毒水的味道，蓝色的，病历本上蓝色的圆珠笔写的名字。  
“老白。”  
瓦不管从记忆的角落捡出这个名字，第二次轻轻地把它念了出来。

“你不能吃他。”  
瓦不管回身对十六说。  
“为什么！？你们认识？我操我费了好大劲才从那一群耗子中间把这么好的猎物抢回来的。”  
瓦不管猛的上前一步拎起了他的衣领把他按在了铁门上，不见阳光的冰凉贴上伤口，十六狠狠的倒吸了口气。“我说你不能吃他。听不懂话？”  
瓦不管有些烦躁，不知道是因为老白的血还是因为他的那一点透蓝的眼神。他知道十六不算什么好脾气，甚至算是情绪化而暴躁的，但他现在顾不了那么多了，他甚至想惹恼这条狼狗打一架才好。因为本能吗？想撕咬的本能？他攥着十六的衣领，又往上顶了顶。  
“滚你妈的。”十六果然动了手，他用的还只是爪子，尖锐的刺进肩膀。是推搡的动作，却隔着衣服划破了皮肤。因为是肉食动物的爪尖。  
瓦不管吃痛，松开了卡着十六的手。十六或许也是累了，或许也只是因为胜率并不高。他揉了揉脖子，阴阳怪气的做出妥协：“那好，我成全乖狗狗，但在您的理性社会凡事都要讲规矩，对不对？”  
“你到底想怎样？”  
“等价交换喽。乖狗狗去抓一只和他差不多大小的‘食物’来，我就把小山羊交给你。”  
他转身向外走，同时又补充道：“哦，别再抓山羊了，绵羊就很好。”  
瓦不管的眼神落在他肩膀上最深的一处伤口，羊角划开的，不算太长的一条。是老白的角，那块致命蛋糕。

瓦不管站在自家门前等着送餐员到来。  
距离十六把老白带回来已经三天了。他抓不到动物，他怎么可能会。合法良民，爪子只戴着手套见过血，定期修剪指甲，声音低沉，摇尾巴，犬科的欢腾。他窥探着自己的内在，肉食者，犬科，  
可他不会捕猎。森林里或许会，钢筋水泥垒成的森林里便无论如何也没可能会。他捏着鼻子走进黑市，兜帽罩住面容，医用口罩原来还有这种作用。活饲不能带走，那就只能袭击，袭击无辜的人，平整的牙齿，软的毛发，蓬松的发酵成的一般。他在黑市的人流里蹲下，把脸埋进手心，周围的行尸走肉眼底闪着绿莹莹的萤火，吞咽口水的声音包围着他。  
老白三天没吃东西了。  
大家都是吃素的，素的素和素的肉，绕口令一样的好笑。着相了，真真的着相了。但总归是不一样的。山羊吃什么？他不知道。他只能在送餐软件上把沙拉蔬菜汁营养液等东西胡乱的点上一大袋子。  
但老白不配合。瓦不管端着蔬菜沙拉走下那段昏昏暗暗的楼梯，盘子小极了，他几乎可以包在手里。老白躺在那没动。瓦不管小心翼翼的走过去摇了摇他的肩膀。山羊从昏沉中跌下来，他猛地弹起来，拉开攻击的架势。头往后仰，尖尖的角抵着瓦不管的喉结，脉搏在底下跳动，他一点防备都没有。  
瓦不管没敢移动，尖锐的痛传过来，只要这是山羊想，他立刻就能把这只大狗捅个透心凉，这只牧羊犬，绑架他的从犯，说不定从医院开始便盯上了自己，从那时起就在暗地里磨刀霍霍。  
可当老白看定了他，山羊只是放松了身体，缓缓地低下了头。“是你啊。”他轻轻地说。  
“嗯”瓦不管应了一声。老白的嗓子哑了，软的声音变得支离，因为缺水还是恐惧？他把沙拉的盘子推过去，从二人之间滑过去，流星一样渡过浅浅的河湾。  
“我不吃。”老白摇了摇头。  
瓦不管也没法再说什么，他站起身来向外走，走上楼梯就像是从水底浮上来透气。楼梯口站着十六，最不想看到排行榜前三的人，哦不，前一。十六踢了踢那一袋子各种素食食物，挑眉问瓦不管：“他不吃？”  
“对。”

十六弯腰在袋子里翻找，拣出一个什么捏在手里走下楼，瓦不管被他撞开，一脚踩空在楼梯上差点儿崴了脚。等他想起要追时十六已经快手快脚的干完了他想做的事，老白在咳，面对着他，剧烈的咳掏空了他肺里的全部空气，他狼狈的，脖子上一圈蓬松的毛都被打湿了。十六掰开他的嘴把营养液灌了进去。  
瓦不管冲过去抱住他。老白顺从的把下巴搁在他的肩膀上，那对见了好几次血的羊角贴着他，见的都是十六的血。他咳的眼尾泛起薄红，瓦不管一下下拍着他的后背为他顺着气。好一会他才喘匀了气，山羊发着抖，双手搭在瓦不管的后背上，毫无防备的样子看的十六莫名的有些气恼。  
他说不出这种感觉，这种说不出让他更加恼火。他受了伤，一身的，羊角还有其他小型动物的指爪。对啊，这只羊是他救回来的，他自己晕倒在了黑市，是自己把他从当场被分而食之的命运里拖出来的。而现在他害怕我，他弄伤我，他甚至不看我一眼。  
十六走过去抓住老白脖子后的毛，满满的一手，软的羊绒质感，五指陷进去，收紧，听到他吃痛的声音。他生生把山羊从牧羊犬的怀抱里扯出来。  
“你不能吃他。”  
瓦不管说。  
“我知道。但现在他是我的。”

疯子。  
十六从前在黑市的餐馆里听说过，欲望是相通的，食欲和性欲是不是也相通呢。瓦不管出去了，他只能出去。门被带上，地下室没有灯，肉食动物良好的夜视能力让十六精准的勾勒出山羊的轮廓，包括他那对危险的角的位置。把老白按在地上时他开始挣扎，十六低头啃上了他的脖子，没有真的咬下去，只是贴着用犬牙厮磨，肉食动物粗糙的舌尖在老白的喉结上滑过，他不能再使用他的角了，要命的兽牙咬在他的脖子上。老白看不见，食草动物落入完整的漆黑。剥他的衣服时他开始用手脚推搡，可是没用，三天没吃东西的食草动物。衣服被撕开，把双手捆在头顶，他努力睁大眼睛屈膝向十六应该在的位置踹去，踹中了，狼狗的喉咙里滚出一声闷哼。下一刻他便被扣着脚踝拉开双腿，捕食者扑到他身上。  
扩张做的粗糙，第一根手指挤进去就废了十六很大力气，一直凶狠的支着角的食草动物终于发起了抖。他第一次做这种事，又没有什么耐心。强行进入时他们都是疼的，唯一的润滑或许是血液，山羊呜咽起来，他被按着肩膀躺在那，扭着腰想逃，却看起来更像是邀欢。十六固执的把唇齿刻在他身上，不知道哪一下就会变成要命的撕咬，恐惧转移了他身下的痛。但还是痛，被生生劈开一般，紧张的夹紧只会更痛，十六在他身上的几个牙印几乎的见了血，他趴在他耳边，不知是命令还是请求。“放松点。”  
“放你妈的屁，你躺这儿试试。”他骂道，一句话里夹杂着止不住的喘。他为什么要喘，在这样的暴行中挑拣不出快乐。他只是吸气，疼的断断续续，后背抵在地板上，凉意似乎要传遍全身。  
十六找到了应有的那一点，他的呻吟终于拐了个弯。十六凑过去亲他，还没碰到时他猛地甩头，羊角刮在十六脸上，鲜血滴下来砸在他脸上，温热的，铁锈的气味。  
十六的牙齿又转向了他的肩膀，狠戾而克制的啃咬，反复的啄吻，一直向下到不能再下。他闻到了自己的血液的味道，混在一起，疼痛渐渐的远了，他沉进地板的冰凉里。

他的日子从此变了，也不知道是变好还是变坏。十六把他从黑暗的地下室里放了出来，但房门依旧对他紧闭，他和十六瓦不管一起坐在桌子前吃饭，专门为他定的草食动物的食物，外卖盒子堆得高高的。不吃是不行的，十六找到了新的惩罚他的方法，压着他做爱。如果他表现好了奖励的方法也是这样。他反抗，羊角已经在狼狗身上戳了不知多少个深深浅浅的洞，最深的那个在肩膀上，据说直接抵到了锁骨。那是瓦不管第一次为十六处理伤口。可反抗了十六也不会生气，不在脸上表现出来，只是身下动的更狠，深深的刺入又整根的推出，把洁白的羊顶成承受的形状。而他则苦中作乐般的找到了滑稽而自嘲一般的享受，他学会了低低的喘，眯起眼睛用脚腕勾住十六，用羊无伤大雅的牙齿啃咬，他从不接吻，试图吻他只会被羊角招架。他只是开始躲着瓦不管，分明自由的走在房间里，不知是羞耻心还是什么作祟。他本以为自己什么都不怕了。

瓦不管那天回来时老白躺在沙发上，他陷进去，蜷成小小的圈。瓦不管走上去想要叫醒他让他进屋时却发现他在发烧。草食动物的体力终于跟不上肉食动物的作践。十六貌似没给他做清洗，抱起他时腿间沾着黏腻。山羊揪住他的衣服埋在他的手臂里，鼻音闷闷的求他别看。  
可他不能。他抱着老白去浴室。瘦了许多的山羊一点点没入温水中，后背的粉色块被浴缸的壁遮住了。他发着烧，嗓子哑的说不出话，瓦不管把手伸向他的腿间时他只能发出断续的气音，他融化在水里，瓦不管贴在他耳边告诉他只是清理。他僵了片刻，闭上眼向后靠。  
十六就在这时回来，脚步声停在门口。瓦不管头也没回的开口：“你这样还不如杀了他。”老白的手在水里扣在他的手腕上，瓦不管抬起头，眼圈突兀的红了。  
“你杀了他吧。我是废物，我…我抓不到合适的猎物。”  
他站起身，低着头面向十六。

“不…我不能杀了他，你不懂，我已经杀不了他了。”  
狼狗站在那，他发着抖。十六低头看向自己的手心，他抖的几乎脱了力。为什么呢？是因为想到了要杀死老白而发抖吗？还没等他想明白，瓦不管的拳头已经到了。  
他没用爪尖，用的是拳头，攥起来挥过来，结结实实打了他的脸上，他侧过头去，颈椎都因过快的甩动而发出来一声响。他不怕疼了，因为心口传来更剧烈的痛。  
十六立刻还击，两人都没有用齿爪，而是用闷响的拳脚撕扯在一处。老白从浴缸中站起来时他们二人才停手。瓦不管冲过去接住他，滚烫的，“老白需要休息。”瓦不管低声说。  
十六也走过来。他伸出手搭在老白胳膊上，下一秒突兀的弹出指爪，狠狠的刻下一道鲜血淋漓的抓痕。  
“你干什么！”  
瓦不管喊起来。

“你不懂为什么我不能杀他了，分明咬断小山羊的脖子多么容易啊。你不懂。”  
十六近乎喃喃，他低着头看着他自己的手。尖锐的指尖，按在皮肉上，用力就会刺透。牙齿也是一样，倒钩的犬齿，剜下一块儿肉来轻而易举。他眯着眼恍惚般，猛地把自己染血的手塞进了瓦不管嘴里。  
他们刚打过架，血还没凉下来，所有的血液都轰鸣着涌向大脑。这一点羊血火星一般引燃了瓦不管的意识，烧断了他所有锁住本能的禁忌。他被架起来烘烤，流火在体内游走，眼前的一切罩上了看不真切的雾，老白在他身边，他们的手扣在一起，手臂横过来就能拉扯到面前。  
瓦不管再次清醒时他已经顶进去了一半。他嘴里塞着东西，是他自己的上衣，他低下头去看老白身上依旧只有十六留下的牙痕。所有犬齿造成的伤都在他自己的胳膊上，一个比一个深，但他一点疼痛都感觉不到。高烧的羊体内也是温暖的，湿漉漉的含着他。他在十六那里学会的。他想往外抽，抽到一半时又不由自主的顶进去，不可控的成了摩擦和顶撞。含在眼窝里的眼泪终于掉了下来，落在老白泛红的眼角上，好似本来就是他的泪水一般。他抽噎着把鼻尖埋进老白的毛里，十六的气味盖住他本来的味道。老白的手摸上他的脸侧，凉软的。瓦不管就这他的力道抬起头。他不能说对不起，虽然他真的很想说一千遍一万遍。他压着柔软的洁白，浅金色的毛发混在一起，老白长了张嘴示意他自己说不出话来，瓦不管低下头把脸贴在他的脸上，凉丝丝的是眼泪。

“行了。”他听到老白带着浓重的鼻音说：“哭什么。现在操我才是正事。”


End file.
